


Why Is It So Wrong?

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: His chest burned with hunger, and his heart with longing.Why was everything so wrong?





	Why Is It So Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> A deviation from my original postings, eh? I was struck with an idea when listening to Chord Overstreet's Hold On, and this was the result.

Bonjour, my friends! This is something I wrote during my free period and one song i used as inspiration was Chord Overstreet’s Hold On. it's a good song!

It just wasn't fair.

The fangirls got to scream in Kaname’s ear for practically all day, got to reach out and try to touch him, and here he was. And here Kaname was avoiding him like he was the plague. There were the ‘well-meaning’ questions, sure, but Zero could easily see the coldness in his eyes, the way it was meant to tease and rile him up. It did. Why did the human girls get easily what Zero tried so hard and failed to achieve?

Late at night, Zero dreamed about Kaname. About his long hair and the way it fell down his narrow back, the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw Yuki. Zero’s jaw tightened with bitterness and reproach. But mostly, mostly, of the creamy skin of his neck. How it would feel to trace the skin of his neck and collarbone, then lower still. The artery in his neck, pulsing with blood. Bile rose up in the silver haired vampire's stomach at the mention of that disgusting liquid. The very same liquid that had dragged him into this mess.

His chest burned with hunger, and his heart with longing.

Why was everything so wrong?

 

Zero sighed, rubbing at the skin under his eyes as he checked the clock next to his bed. Two in the morning. Figured. He could never seem to sleep for very long, the vampiric blood inside him meaning his body was adjusting to embrace the darkness, both inside him and out. His chest ached with the harsh burn of an impending attack. Knowing all too well what was about to happen, Zero rushed into the bathroom with one hand already clapped over his mouth. He'd ingested the tablets only thirty minutes ago, and already his stomach was rejecting them. It scared Zero, to be honest. When would the day come that he couldn't take them at all, when he dropped to a bloodthirsty beast, destined for the bullet through his heart?

It would be soon, he knew, sooner than he thought. 

The door opened, sending beams of moonlight into the unlit bathroom. Footsteps sounded, and Zero turned regretfully, expecting Yuki to be standing there with her neck already bared for him to bite. The hunger in his stomach growled. But instead, what met his eyes wasn't Yuki’s, but a pair of similarly colored ones. The same ones that had haunted him for a week running. 

Kaname Kuran.

The door shut again and Zero leaned against it with his heart pounding and chest burning more fiercely than he had expected it to. He was thirsty, bewildered, and bashful at the same time, and the sudden overflow of emotions startled him. Then the hunger struck in full strength. Zero fell to his knees as his vision doubled then tripled, covered with a red haze. Where the brand was felt like it was being slowly flayed open, and he couldn't help the pained groan that left his mouth as he felt the edge of the countertop connect with his head, sending him sprawling on the ground.

He needed Kaname Kuran’s blood. Now.

The door opened again and Zero turned, his reddening eyes wide as his wrist was pinned to the carpeted floor with a hollow thunk. The pureblood followed soon after, his eyes boring into the younger vampire's as he positioned his neck right above Zero’s mouth, feeling his breath hiss out from between fully lengthened fangs. 

There was no denying it this time.


End file.
